super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear
Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear is a upcoming fighting game being developed by Sega for the Wii U, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. It crosses over the universes of the Super Mario, Sonic and Metal Gear universes as a build up upon Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where Sonic and Snake were playable characters. Gameplay The gameplay functions the same way as the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. It is a 2D fighting game with three characters on two opposing teams fighting against each other. To win a match, all characters on one team must be KO'd. The player can switch between characters during battle to help a wounded character regain health. The attacks are divided into three types: light, medium and heavy. These can be used in order to form combos. If the player performs a heavy attack close up while tilting forward, they will perform an unblockable throw. There are also certain attacks called skill attacks that can be performed by using the directional stick before pressing an attack button. Each character has three powerful moves that can be activated by using up power from a power gauge that fills overtime with each successful hit. The first special move is called a super attack, which is a powerful version of a basic attack and the other one, a hyper attack, which can only be activated when near the opponent. On top of all that, each character also has a unique special move that can be activated by pressing the special attack button. Each character also has a theme song that plays as the background music depending on which character on the second team starts fighting first. When a character is knocked out, the theme for character that replaces them is used. Characters Super Mario Series *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Daisy *Waluigi *Rosalina *Birdo * Bowser Jr. *Cat Mario *Diddy Kong *Kamek *Dry Bowser *R.O.B. *Mr. Game and Watch (Secret Character) *Paper Mario (Secret Character) * Paper Luigi (Serect Charatcer) Sonic the Hedgehog Series *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Cream *Eggman *Shadow *Rouge *Vector *Silver *Blaze * Eggman Jr. *Werehog *Espio *Jet *E-123 Omega *Black Knight *Zavok (Secret Character) *Bunnie Rabbot (Secret Character) * Manic The Hedgehog (Serect Character) Metal Gear Series *Solid Snake *Raiden *Big Boss *Gray Fox *Revolver Ocelot *Liquid Snake *Solidus Snake *The Boss *Major Ocelot *Colonel Volgin * The Boss jr. *Vamp *Cyborg Raiden *Jetstream Sam *Psycho Mantis *The Fury *Sundowner *Johnny Sasaki (Secret Character) *Meryl Silverburgh (Secret Character) Stages Super Mario Series *Mushroom Kingdom *Luigi's Mansion *Bowser's Castle *Isle Delfino *Jungle Japes *Yoshi's Island * Super Mario 3D World Tour Sonic the Hedgehog Series *Green Hill Zone *Eggman Empire *Camelot Castle *Dragon Road *Crisis City *Starlight Carnival * Sonic Boom Tour Metal Gear Series *Shadow Moses Island *Manhattan Tanker *Big Shell *Arsenal Gear *Groznyj Grad Fortress *The Sorrow Trivia *This is the first time characters from the Super Mario series have appeared on a non-Nintendo console. *While some content from the Supe Mario side is from the Donkey Kong and Yoshi games which are sometimes considered different series on their own, they are included due to the fact that they appear in many Mario games, such as Mario Kart and Super Mario Strikers. * Manic & Bunnie Rabbot is now a playable Character on Sonic side. * Cat Mario is a Playable character as well. Category:HighLifeCola Category:Game Ideas Category:Mario Series Category:Sonic Series Category:Metal Gear Solid Series Category:Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear